Taking Mylan for a Ride
by SouthernBelle2196
Summary: Max is seriously depressed when Fang leaves, but guess who is still by her side. Dylan. Will she fall for his charm and perfectness for her? Mylan story. WAY better then the summary makes it sound. R&R please! Oh, and I own nothing! JP does. :
1. Chapter 1

How could he do this? Why would he leave? Well, he had clearly told me why, but still. I mean, why would he think that he shouldn't be here. Was it because of Dylan? But, I felt like Dylan understood me and Fang. Was it Dylan that had said something to Fang that made him leave? Maybe I would need to do some interrogating later on, when I actually felt like getting up.

I had been in bed for three days since Fang had left, and I was still in bed. I had tissues all over the floor, my eyes were all red and puffy, my head was pounding, and my heart was hurting like hell. I never thought someone could feel like this. I mean, I had, had plenty of broken bones, black eyes, cuts, and bruises in my life, but my mom was right. There was something besides physical pain, and it hurt even worse.

"Max?" I turned over in my bed and saw a beautiful, tanned, blue eyed, honey haired beauty. Dylan. "How are you doing?"

"I'm fine," I say, untruthfully.

"Oh, well do you want something to eat?" Dylan says with his amazing blue eyes sparkling in the sliver of sunlight pouring through my curtains. Apparently I hadn't completely succeed in making my room a void of darkness. Crap. He could probably see my puffy, red face. UGH!

"Yeah, chocolate." I say. That was the only thing that really sounded good to me. (Go figure.)

"Well actually Dr. Martinez said you should probably eat something healthy. So, she sent me up here with this," Dylan walked in and in his hands was a bowl of steaming chicken noodle soup. YUM!

"Oh," I said. I slowly started to change my mind about what I wanted to eat. "Whatever," I sat up and took the bowl from Dylan and sniffled. He handed me a tissue and sat down on the edge of my bed. I blew my nose and started eating my soup, not even looking at Dylan.

"So, how are you really feeling, Max?" Dylan had a worried look in his eyes. I must admit, he was really cute, and kinda funny, and sensitive, and... MAX! What are you thinking! You're Fang's not Dylan's. You are in LOVE with Fang, you don't even really know Dylan. Besides the fact that we were meant to be together, and you know what I said to that piece of crap? Screw it. Dylan could find a different "soul mate" for all I cared.

"I told you, Dylan, I'm fine," I said giving him a cold look.

"Well, everyone is really worried. So, I'm guessing that's probably a sign that you're not okay." Every one was worried? Wow, was it that bad?

Dylan got up off my bed and started walking towards the door. As he was about to walk out the door he turned around and looked at me in a wonderfully gentle way, and said, "If you wanna talk, just holler, Max. I'll be there."


	2. Chapter 2

**Max's POV.**

Okay, I had officially decided to come out of hibernation and see what the flock had been up to for the past five days. Yeah I was still extremely "down in the dumps", but I decided since I wasn't going to be seeing Fang for a LONG time, I should try to get on with my life. It was going to be totally hard, but I had to do it, for the flock, for my mom and sister, for Fang, for... Dylan. Now I know you're thinking WTF, cause trust me, I am too. But, I decided I should at least give Dylan a chance. I mean, just at being my friend, that was it. I swear!

When I walked down the stairs everyone stopped in their tracks, and starred. They all looked shocked and their eyes went wide, like they had just seen a ghost. Well, probably was pretty pale from being in that dark room for the past five days, so yeah.

"What's that smell?" Yes, that was the first thing I said. There was this really bad burnt smell, and it was bugging my nose. I suspected that Gazzy and Iggy were behind it.

"Iggy burnt his Lasagna," Angel said, staring up at me with her big blue eyes.

"He was... distracted," Ella said, looking out the living room window distantly.

"Distracted?" I asked walking to the kitchen to check out the damage. When it came to Iggy and cooking, nothing could come between them. They were like PB and J, but I guess he was even closer to the thing, or possibly person, distracting him.

When I walked into the kitchen there were black marks on the counter and stove, the oven was open, and black smoke was pouring out of it. Everyone was behind me in the doorway and I now noticed that everyone but Iggy and Ella were either holding a fire extinguisher or some sort of cleaning supplies. Distracted, huh?

"Iggy, can I talk to you a minute?" I asked him with curiosity in my voice.

"Uh, yeah Max. Sure," he gave Ella a worried look and followed me to the entertainment room.

Time for a talk. I just wish Fang was here to give it. I missed him. I needed him. The flock needed him. Everyone needed Fang.

**Dylan's POV**

Max didn't look mad in anyway whatsoever. Just worried, exhausted, and... beautiful. Her and Iggy walked into the entertainment room, the rest of us went to the kitchen to start cleaning up Iggy's mess.

We all knew what happened, besides Max, but she was about to find out, and I wasn't exactly sure how she would react. We all also knew that Iggy had eyes for Max's little sister. Even Max knew this, but none of us knew that Ella had googly eyes for him, too. So when Nudge and I found Ella and Iggy making out on the back porch it kinda shocked us all, honestly.

When we had finished cleaning up the kitchen and the air had cleared a bit, Max and Iggy came out of the entertainment room. Iggy was looking down at his feet and had his arms crossed across his chest. Max strutted into the room in front of Iggy and went straight to the kitchen.

**Max's POV**

Once Iggy and I had gotten comfortable on the couch in the entertainment room, I looked him in his blind eyes and came out with it straight.

"So what's going on with you and Ella, Ig?" A shocked look crossed his face and he took a deep breath.

"I like her, she likes me, what else is there to say?" He was looking out the window now.

"Do you love her?" I asked, kinda hoping he would say no.

"Yeah, Max, I do, I really do."

Oh God. Great. Now I was just praying I wouldn't have to mend someone else's broken heart soon along with mine.

"Okay," that was all I could get out. Thinking about Ella and Iggy reminded me of Fang, and right now I didn't need him in my head. But I did want him here.


	3. Chapter 3

Max's POV

I walked into the kitchen, grabbed a cookie that was in the 'almost untouched by the fire' cookie jar, and walked out the back door onto the patio. I took a few bites of my cookie and then took a deep breath of fresh air. I realized how much I loved the air here in Colorado, up in the mountains. It was so clear, fresh, and light, the perfect kind of air for flying. Flying, I hadn't done that in a LONG time. I slowly let my wings unfurl and spread out. I took my last bite of cookie, backed up, took a running start and caught an air current that took me up into the sky. I pumped my wings a few times and then just let the wind glide me through the air as I closed my eyes.

I sat there gliding for about five minutes and when I finally opened my eyes and saw that there were two shadows on the ground, and one of them wasn't me. I looked up and saw another bird kid. It was Dylan. I saw him gliding through the air elegantly on his light brown wings.

"What do you want?" I yelled up at him.

"I wanted to make sure you were ok, Max."

I went in to land on a large, tree covered hillside. I hit the dirt running, and grabbed onto a tree to help me stop. I looked back and saw Dylan touch down nice and smoothly on the soft ground. He was so... amazing. Wow. I really was losing my mind.

"Dylan, why won't you back off?" I asked, giving him a shove in the chest.

"Max, I'm worried about you? I feel like I need to take care of you."

"Well you know what Dylan? Before you came along, I took care of myself, along with five others! I'm fine! I always am! If you knew me, you'd know that." Now he was making me mad. Why did he feel this way and why wouldn't he leave me alone?

"Why do you have to be this way, Max?" He had been looking down at the ground, and now he looked up at me with his innocent turquoise eyes that looked a little frustrated now.

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you push everyone away?"

"What? I push everyone away? You know I'm pretty sure it was your fault that Fang left us, Dylan!" I was yelling now, and pretty loud, too.

"He was endangering you and the flock, Max, but he made the choice all on his own to leave."

"So it is your fault?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

I broke our gaze and started running and then took off towards the house again. Once I arrived I touched down on the patio and ran through the back door, and half ran, half flew through the house and up the stairs to my room. I slammed my door and locked it, flung myself on my bed and started crying. Again. Would this ever end?

Dylan's POV

Max was over-reacting. I did what I thought was best for the flock, and for her. But apparently she didn't feel the same way. She really did love Fang, but why? What was so great about Fang that I didn't have? I mean, I was MADE for her, damn it! She was so frustrating sometimes! But, other times she was... wonderful. I would always need her, but would Max ever feel the same way about me? Maybe she didn't like me because I hadn't been around long enough, maybe she didn't trust me? I didn't know, but I wanted to find out. I wanted her to love me the way I loved her.


	4. Chapter 4

Angel's POV

Being able to read people's minds isn't all it's cut out to be, let me tell you. After you know you have the capability to do it, it's hard not to. Like the past week for instance. I had been in Max's head ever since Fang had left, and it sucked. When you read someone's thoughts you get a taste of what exactly the other person is feeling, whether it's rage, love, joy, confusion, or pain. Being in Max's thoughts was like living in this dark depressing world where Fang was an angel, (and might I add, everywhere), and everyone else was the enemy. Especially Dylan! Even though he was an absolutely wonderful guy, and I didn't understand why Max hated him so much. Why was she denying her feelings for him? It was sad, and to my seven year-old mind, a bit disturbing. I wanted Max to be better, to be all right, but I knew she was going to have to try to heal all by herself. We were just here to help.

Max's POV

Well at least now I knew exactly what put the idea of Fang leaving into his beautiful head. It had been Dylan. Everything bad was ALWAYS Dylan's fault. I didn't like Dylan, in fact I hated Dylan, but everyone else seemed to LOVE Dylan, so it's not like I could ban him from the flock, even though he would never be one of us. He needed to get over himself. He was making me sick. He was always like, "I need you Max, and you need me", or, "We're meant to be together, Max!" UGH! Why couldn't he just disappear forever? It would make my life and everyone else's a whole lot easier, and maybe Fang would even come back.

I had been sitting in my room curled up on my bed crying and thinking for the past five hours after mine and Dylan's little argument. I was having a hard time taking everything in, and accepting everything the way it was when it would be SO much better if Fang was around. I hated being like this, this weak, depressed, sad girly-girl. I was Maximum Ride, after all!

I got up off my bed and decided things needed to change. If I couldn't be with Fang, I couldn't be Max. I was going to change. I was going to show the world the hidden side of Maximum Ride.

Dylan's POV

Angel had told me to be patient so many times that I almost felt that if I was told to be patient one more time, I might explode! Angel was always telling me that Max was denying her feelings and that she would come around, and that I just had to be patient. Well, it had gotten to the point where I was starting to get a little tired of being told to be 'patient', and 'wait', for Max.

I had taken off after realizing that Max had locked herself in her room, again. I had been out for a couple hours just thinking, wondering why Max was taking so long to come around. I knew I needed to give her space, because that was just the kind of girl Max was. She wasn't quick with trusting people, and she had to trust me before she had any other types of feelings for me. That was for sure.

I had finally decided that I was going to take a huge step, and risk. I was going to ask Max to go on a "date", with me tomorrow night. But I wouldn't say it like that. I would tell her we were just going to go out and have fun for a little bit to get her mind off things, and I was just hoping with all my heart that she wouldn't turn this offer down.


	5. Chapter 5

Max's POV

I had left the house and was flying into town to start my Max remodel. I looked down and saw this really glitzed out salon and went in for a landing. The inside of the salon was pure pink with a ton of glitter and sparkly things that were totally weirding me out. A lady with big blonde hair, crazy pink eyeliner, bright red lips, and a short, thin, boney, figure walked up to me and stopped about four feet away and took her precious time to look me up and down.

"Oh my word, don't you need a hair cut!" she said in a thick high pitched Texan accent. She had started messing with my hair, but I was to distracted by her crazy face to notice. "So, what do you want me to do with this mess of hair, Love?"

"Uhhh?" That was all I really could manage to get out.

"Well we are goin' to do a thorough wash for sure!" She had a disgusted look on her face as her fingers caught in a bunch of dirty matted hair on the back of my head.

She pushed me towards a back room where there were big sinks and chairs and different kinds of bottles. She told me to sit in one of the chairs so I went over and plopped down in a black one that looked like someone had drilled silver glitter chunks into it. She tipped my chair back and put my head in one of the sinks and started washing away. It took her fifteen minutes to wash my hair, which apparently, according to her, was insane. After she had washed my hair she took me back to one of the vanities and put one of those backward cape thingies on me.

"So Cutie, what do you want me to do with your hair?" She asked me as she was brushing the wetness out of it.

"Um, whatever you think would look good, as long as it's not crazy, and easy to take care of." I said praying that I wouldn't end up looking like her.

So she went at it with hair flying everywhere and the sound of scissors, scissoring away. When she had finished cutting it she blow dried it and looked at me in the mirror when she had finished and asked, "What do ya' think?" It didn't look awful. It actually looked really good. It was to the top of my shoulders and had this feathery layered look and I had actual BANGS! I never had bangs before I thought they were too difficult. But I was willing to give them a shot.

"It's really pretty, thanks."

"Do you want it colored too, Sweetie?"

"Sure, why not?" I said shrugging and giving her a smile.

"Ok how do you want me to color it?"

"Surprise me!"

She left to go get something and when she returned she had all the hair dye stuff. She started dyeing my hair which took forever and smelled really bad! But when she finished my hair was a really pretty strawberry blonde, and I loved it!

"So, do you like it?" She asked.

"I really do." I replied with a smile.

"Okay, Sweetheart. Is there anything else I can do for you today?"

"No, but thank you," I said as we walked over to the counter so that I could pay. I "purchased" my haircut and was off.

I couldn't help but wonder what Dylan would think of it. Would he like it? For some reason I really hoped he would.

Ella's POV

Max had been gone for so long! I was worried about her. Dylan had told me about their fight and I knew that Max had probably gone out for a fly. But it was getting late and I could tell my mom was worried. Max needed to get home soon or else my mom might end up sending out the rest of the flock to go find Max, and Iggy and I were curled up on the couch watching a movie. It was nice. I didn't want him to go.

Suddenly I heard a thud outside and I looked up at Iggy's face. He looked calm, and if anyone could sense trouble it was him. I looked towards the front door as it opened up to reveal a short haired strawberry blonde girl in jean shorts, a pink tank top and pure black high-top Chucks. The girl turned around and I gasped. "Max?"

"Hey Ella, where's Mom at? I need to talk to her."

Max was wearing dark eye makeup and lip gloss. Can you say holy crap? This was so unlike Max to dress this way. What was going on with her? This whole Fang breakup thing was getting to out of hand. We needed to bring Max down to earth.

I could hear Gazzy, Dylan, Nudge, and Angel at the top of the stairs clomping their way down when the sound suddenly stopped and the whole room went silent. I turned around to see the three of them at the foot of the stairs staring at Max open mouthed and wide eyed.

"Do you guys like it?" she asked with a hint of undecided regret in her voice.

Nudge was the first to talk, of course.

"Oh my god, Max, you look so cute!" She ran up to Max to get a closer look at her hair, makeup, and clothes. "These jean shorts are just too cute, and they totally compliment your legs!"

As Max and Nudge were giggling Angel and Gazzy had walked over to her too and were making positive comments about my sister's new look. Dylan was standing behind me and Iggy who were sitting on the couch when Max looked up from her little admirers' to Dylan eyes and asked,

"What do you think, Dylan?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Dylan's POV**

I was… breathless. She looked stunning. Different, but stunning nonetheless. When she asked me how I thought she looked, I couldn't put the right words together to tell her exactly what I thought. I thought she looked beautiful, amazing, breathtaking, and stunning, but all I could do was say, "You look really good, Max."

I could see her attempt to cover up her smile, but she didn't succeed completely and her cheeks turned pink, and I could tell she was happy.

Dr. Martinez walked into the room and as her eyes fell on Max, her mouth dropped to the floor.

"Max?" She said, "What happened?"

"I did, Mom," was all Max said before she started to walk upstairs.

**Max's POV**

It felt a little uncomfortable having everybody's eyes on me. I could tell Ella and my mom didn't like my new look one bit, but I liked it and that was all that mattered. But what really made me happy was that Dylan liked it. When he said I looked good I couldn't help but get butterflies and chills. It was so stupid, but I seriously couldn't help it.

I went upstairs and into my room where I put my shopping bags down on my bed and went over to my laptop. I pulled up my email and checked my inbox. The next thing I knew I was crying my eyes out and wishing I had never been born. Why, you ask?


End file.
